There are many different types of electronic hand-held devices including mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and music players (e.g., MP3 players). These hand-held devices appeal to a user's sense of sight through graphical user interfaces and to the user's sense of sound through speakers and microphones. Although sight and sound are effective in producing an acceptable user experience, the user experience provided by hand-held devices may be enhanced if the hand-held devices were able to appeal to other senses.
Some hand-held devices have been configured to store and dispense a scented material as a way of enhancing the user experience. Further, some hand-held devices have been configured to store multiple different scented materials. The different scented materials can be dispensed one at a time to release the corresponding scent. One drawback to these hand-held devices is that the number of scents that can be dispensed from the hand-held devices is the same as the number of different scented materials stored in the device.